


Simply Me.

by Beth_Collins



Category: Harlena, Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Sarry, Selena Gomez - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heartache, Love, Pain, Possible pregancy, True Love, Wedding, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Collins/pseuds/Beth_Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the girlfriend of Harry Styles isn't easy. But Effy wouldn't have it any other way.<br/>___________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Life can be a funny thing, one minute you can be sitting at home on a Friday night, drinking tea and cramming for that physiology exam you 	have on Monday, and the next minute your of to the<br/>VMA’s to support you boyfriend and his band mates who are nominated for not one but four VMA awards. This ever happened to any of you?<br/>No... Oh guess it’s just me then.<br/>My name is Effy Days; I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. I go to Oxford University and I am studying Psychology and Sociology. I’m just an ordinary girl who happens to be dating a certain boy band member Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hope you enjoy my story.  
> if you could give me your feedback that would be awesome as i often get worried that my stories arnt good enough, so feedback would be awesome :)  
> You can follow me on Twitter: @Beth_Collins_96  
> and my wattpad address is: http://www.wattpad.com/user/Beth_Collins  
> ENJOY.

Life can be a funny thing, one minute you can be sitting at home on a Friday night, drinking tea and cramming for that physiology exam you have on Monday, and the next minute your of to the  
VMA’s to support you boyfriend and his band mates who are nominated for not one but four VMA awards. This ever happened to any of you?  
No... Oh guess it’s just me then.  
My name is Effy Days; I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. I go to Oxford University and I am studying Psychology and Sociology. I’m just an ordinary girl who happens to be dating a certain boy band member Harry Styles.  
This never used to be my life. The most exciting thing to happen to me was another follower on twitter. I used to be able to walk down the street with friends and not have to worry about being recognized as Harry Styles girlfriend. I used to not have to worry about if my outfit looks okay and that my makeup isn’t smudged before stepping out my front door. I used to not have to worry that if one single bad photo surfaced of me I would get hate on twitter for weeks saying that I am not good enough for Harry.  
I used to not have to worry about people believing I’m using Harry for his money or celebrity status to become known.  
All these things I wish I didn’t have to go through, but I wouldn’t change them for anything. Because I’m in love, have been for months now and I don’t know what I would do it he wasn’t in my life. I would go through all the drama and the fake gossip a hundred times over just to see those green eyes staring down at me.  
So yes, to the public I’m Harry Styles’ Girlfriend.  
But to my friends and family, to the people who have known me my whole life. I’m simply Effy Days a normal girl, who fell in love, and I’m never going to change, I’ll always be the crazy, sometimes impulsive girl I’ve always been. I’m simply me.


	2. Chapter 1 The day the truth came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hope you enjoy my story.   
> if you could give me your feedback that would be awesome as i often get worried that my stories arnt good enough, so feedback would be awesome :)   
> You can follow me on Twitter: @Beth_Collins_96  
> and my wattpad address is: http://www.wattpad.com/user/Beth_Collins  
> ENJOY.

*Effy’s POV*

“I wish you didn’t have to go to class, you could stay here with me” Harry sighed, leaning down and kissing my forehead. I smiled up at my loving boyfriend wondering how I got so lucky.  
“One it’s not a class it’s a lecture and two I have to go otherwise I will fail my course” I replied kissing him on the cheek and standing up.   
“Then fail, just means ill get to be with you more often” I felt Harrys strong hands wrap around my waist pulling my backwards into his rock hard chest.   
“Harry I’m not going to fail just so we can spend more time together, I love you but this is my future career we are talking about” turning around and staring up into those green eyes, I would do anything for him. But giving up the one chance I have to join the career I have been dying to do since I was ten years old was not one of them.   
“I know” he sighed whilst continuing.   
“I would never want you to, it’s just that I’m always working and when I finally get a day off you seem to always have some lecture to go to” I watched as harry pulled his plump lips into the most unbelievably adorable pout he could manage, my smile began to grow so big it was now physically hurting.   
“Babe, you know I wish I could spend more time with you, but Uni is important to” I wrapped my arms around his neck and began planting kisses all over his face.   
“Mmm keep doing that and I’m defiantly not going to let you go” Harrys grip on me became stronger pulling me so close there was not a fraction of room between us.   
I placed my hand on his cheek as I brought my lips to his, harry forcefully pressed his lips harder against mine, tracing his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I smiled into the kiss as I opened my mouth, hearing Harry moan as I began to suck on his top lip. Harry’s hands began to search my body before finally stopping on my hips; I gripped one hand around his neck whilst I let the other slip into his hair and slowly tugged on his curls.   
“I have to go to Uni” I spoke into the kiss, I quickly pecked harry once more on the lips before unwrapping my arms and taking a step away. I looked up into harry green eyes once again, letting my heart be over taken with the love I have been feeling for the past seven months of my life.   
“I love you” I whispered reaching out and taking hold of his hand, slipping my fingers between his.   
“I love you more” he replied, his mouth pulling up into his signature smile.   
“So you sure you have to leave?” harry continued pulling me towards him again. I rolled my eyes, “yes harry I do!” I quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before turning around and heading towards the front door, placing my hand on the handle I slowly turned around taking in my loving boyfriend leaning against my bedroom door. Hands crossed around his chest.   
“Ill see you after Uni?” I questioned, my hand turning the door knob.   
“Of course, ill be right here when you get home love” I smiled nodding my head as I turned and walked through the door.  
Letting my eyes adjust to the natural light I quickly walked across the road towards my car. As my eyes finally adjusted, I saw a blonde figure leaning against the driver’s side door.  
“Hey Jenny” I smiled walking up to my best friend and pulling her into a tight hug.   
“Where have you been these last few days!?” Jen yelled holding me at arm’s length. I rolled my eyes as jenny began to scrunch her face into a pout,   
“I’m sorry, Harry had some days off work so I spent them with him” I said innocently hoping jenny would understand.   
“Hmmm well you need to tell Styles that I miss my best friend. He can’t have you all to himself, I’ve known you longer” 

Yeah that’s right you heard her correctly she did say Styles as in Harry Styles. Yeah I’m the girlfriend of harry styles and you might be thinking why you haven’t heard of me. That’s because we haven’t exactly told anyone. Well our friends and family know, but the general public do not. Harry wanted to tell people but I stopped him, don’t get me wrong I want to shout it from the roof tops but I’m scared. I don’t want to be known as the girlfriend of Harry Styles, I want to be known as Effy Days. That’s who I am and who I’m in a relationship with shouldn’t change that. 

“Ill tell him, now let’s get to Uni” I smiling at my best friend as she nodded walking around to the passenger side door. 

*Harry’s POV*

My phone began to ring I leaned over and picked it up, looking at the caller id before pressing answer.   
“Hey Niall what’s up?” I lay down on the sofa placing one hand behind my head, waiting for Niall's voice to speak on the other end of the phone.  
“You been on twitter” he asked, I could tell by his voice something bad had happened.  
“Niall what’s happened?” I could hear more talking in the background, Liam's voice became louder. He seemed to be talking to someone else on the phone, something about an interview to sort out all the mess. I gulped waiting for Niall to tell me the news.   
“well... ermm” I placed my head in my hands knowing that if Niall was lost for words then it must be something really really bad.   
“Niall please just spit it out” I shouted down the phone.  
There was a sudden scuffle on the other end and then Louis’s voice came onto the phone.  
“Harry I’m really sorry but people know” my grip on my leg tightened to the point where my knuckles had begun to go white.   
“People know what Louis” my voice was more like a whisper now; I knew what Louis was going to say. There was only one thing that he could say.  
“A picture has come out on twitter which shows you and Effy kissing... we think it was taken last week at Niall’s house party” My voice caught in my throat.   
“We are going to have an interview tomorrow morning and sort this all out”  
“What do you mean sort this all out” I whispered.  
“Management say it’s time for you and Effy to tell the fans about your relationship” 

I nodded slowly closing my eyes. I knew that one day I and Effy would have to tell the public about our relationship. God, I’ve wanted to tell people about our relationship ever since I asked her to be my girlfriend, but Effy didn’t want that. We had actually argued about it but soon I realized why she was so against it, it wasn’t because she thought it would interfere with her studies or that people would begin to stare at her on the streets. It was because she was scared that people wouldn’t like her. She thought she would ruin mine and the other boy’s careers, it took me almost a whole week to convince her that she wouldn’t ruin anything and that she shouldn’t care what people think about her, because to me she’s perfect. 

“Ermm Harry that’s not all of it” id completely forgotten I was still on the phone so when Louis began talking my heart speed up a little more from shock.  
“What else is there?” everything went quiet except the sound of the TV.   
“Paparazzi found out where Effy went to Uni and now they are kind of well... there”   
I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t even move. Paparazzi were at this moment most likely surrounding my girlfriend and I’m not there to help her.   
“Louis I have to go”   
I quickly stood up, and ran to the front door. I typed in Effy’s number as I ran out the door and towards my car, I didn’t care about disguising my face and I could hear a few screams from behind my from people who had recognized me. But I didn’t care; I needed to get to Effy's Uni. I needed to get her away from the paparazzi, there was no way I was going to let them catch her by surprise and scare her.   
‘Pick up, pick up, and pick up’ all my mind would concentrate on was the ringing of the phone, just waiting for Effy to answer. I placed my keys in the ignition and quickly drove off in the direction of the university campus.   
“Harry I can’t talk right now...” Effy’s voice came out as a whisper, telling me she was in the middle of her lecture still. Thank god she hadn’t gone outside yet, relief ran over me slightly.  
“Effy I’m sorry but someone took a photo of us at Niall’s party and they’ve put it online and now everyone knows, and I’m sorry” I knew I was rambling but I had to get it all out, she had to know what was going on and I had to be the one to tell her.   
“Harry slow down I can hardly understand you”   
“Paparazzi are at your University, I’m on my way to come get you. I’m so sorry love”  
It went quiet for a minute; I drove in silence waiting for Effy to find her voice.   
“Oh” I quickly turned into the car park of the Psychology building; I could see the paparazzi surrounding the entrance to the building.   
“Look love, I’m outside now. Paparazzi are surrounding the entrance but I’m going to come in a get you okay” I reached for the car door handle.  
“NO DONT” I froze, why did Effy not want me to come get her. Is she going to break up with me? My hands began to shake.   
“Effy w-why don’t you want me to come get you? Are you breaking up with me? I told you I’m sorry, please just let me get you out of there and we can talk” My voice came out shaky; I gulped trying to keep calm.  
“Babe I’m not breaking up with you! I love you. I just don’t think it is a good idea for you to come in... Ill come out” relief ran through me.  
“But they will surround you” I replied gripping the steering wheel.   
“No they won’t, ill keep my head down and they won’t even know it is me” I smiled at how calm she was, ever since we met Effy had always been the one to have a clear mind about things.   
“Okay, ill drive up to the front so you can jump in” I turned the key in the ignition and slowly moved forward, making sure to be close enough for Effy to jump in quickly but not close enough so that Paparazzi recognize the car.   
“I’m walking out now” I watched the doors until I could see her dark brunette waves before I reached over opening up the passenger car door. Effy kept her head down as she ran through the grown men and into the car. I watched the realization come across the faces of the men as they began to take pictures, but it was too late Effy was in the car. I quickly sped off back towards the apartment building. 

“So now what?” Effy asked breathlessly, still trying to catch her breath. I reached my free hand over to rest on top of hers and squeezed gently.  
“Management have set up an interview for tomorrow morning where I am to tell everyone about you” I snuck a look over at her Effy’s face waiting for the anxiety to take over.   
We had spoken about telling people hundreds of times and I knew Effy wasn’t ready for this.  
“I think that’s a good thing” she whispered back nodding her head slowly.  
“Are you sure” I asked carefully, squeezing her hand as a sign of reassurance.   
“Yeah, it’s time that people know I’m in love with you” I gripped at Effy’s hand slipping my fingers between her. The grin on my face grew as she reached down and planted a kiss on each of my knuckles.   
“You the best thing that ever happened to me you know” I said turning into the road leading to her apartment before continuing “and I’m so in love with you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed the story so far :)  
> You can follow me on Twitter: @Beth_Collins_96  
> and my wattpad address is: http://www.wattpad.com/user/Beth_Collins


	3. Chapter 2 The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hope you enjoy my story.   
> if you could give me your feedback that would be awesome as i often get worried that my stories arnt good enough, so feedback would be awesome :)   
> You can follow me on Twitter: @Beth_Collins_96  
> and my wattpad address is: http://www.wattpad.com/user/Beth_Collins  
> ENJOY.

*Effy’s POV*  
Harry and I spent the entire night talking about the interview today, about how he was going to answer the interviewer’s questions when our relationship is brought up. After finally agreeing that we weren’t going to lie anymore, we weren’t going to hold anything back. Whatever the interviewer wanted to know we will tell them, unless it’s too personal that is. 

Harry had left early this morning to go talk through the plan with management and the boys, after having to physically push him out the front door I am now laying on the couch with the TV on mute waiting for the interview to begin.   
I looked over at the clock, 12:45. I had fifteen minutes till the interview began, picking up my phone I quickly went onto the twitter app to see what people had been saying. Harry had told me not to go on there for a couple of days until the drama calmed down, but I wanted to know what people are saying about me.   
I scrolled down my mentions reading them aloud to myself, and answering a few. 

Kelsie Babe @Kelsie24_  
@TheOfficialEffyDays are you dating @Harry_Styles ???? Please I have to know!

E @TheOfficialEffyDays  
@Kelsie25_ My relationship with @Harry_Styles will be spoken about in their interview today at 1pm 

Future Mrs Styles @FilthyStyles  
@TheOfficialEffyDays HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BOYFRIEND! IF WHAT IM HEARING IS TRUE I WILL BE REALLY UPSET!!!

E @TheOfficialEffyDays  
@FilthyStyles Sorry? 

HEFFY IS TRUE LOVE @HeffyForever_xox  
@TheOfficialEffyDays you and @Harry_Styles are so cute :3 I ship you so hard! 

E @TheOfficialEffyDays  
@HeffyForever_xox O_O I don’t like boats... 

My mentions began to flood with more tweets and I quickly signed out. Maybe going on twitter wasn’t the best idea after all, I looked back up at the clock and saw that that interview was scheduled to begin in two minutes, I quickly unmuted the TV. Picking up my phone I typed in Harry’s number, I knew he probally wouldn’t see the text till after the interview was over but I felt like he had to know I was here, watching.   
To Harry <3   
Hey babe, hope everything’s going okay? Just wanted to tell you I love you and I’ll call you as soon as the interview is over <3 

I stared at the screen waiting for the interviewer to introduce the boys. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I tried to reach for it but just as I managed to get it out of my pocket a female voice came onto the TV and I knew the interview was beginning. 

“Hello, my name is Kathryn Morton and today I am honoured to be interviewing one of Britain’s biggest boy bands. ITS ONE DIRECTION.” The screams of teenage girls made it hard to hear the women’s voice. The camera moved over the crowd before landing back on the interviewer and then zooming out till the boys were all in view. I couldn’t help but smile at their faces; I loved them all so much. In the past six months I have become so close to all of the boys. There is Liam and Zayn who have become my big brothers, Niall had taken on the role as my adopted son; which Harry wasn’t very happy about at first because he said Niall was his best friend so it’s weird, but he’s warmed to our adopted child now. Louis... Louis is my best guy friend who just happens to be in a very strong sometimes realistic bromance with Harry. Then there was the love of my life looking absolutely breath taking.   
All the boys waved in unison, I could tell Harry was nervous as he was fidgeting a lot.  
“So boys why don’t you tell us about this tour you have coming up?”  
“The tour begins in four months and we are really looking forward to it” Niall began, soon to be interrupted by Louis who decided to chime in,  
“It’s going to be wicked” smiling over at Liam who continued.  
“Its going to be more intimate performances so we will get to know the audience and be closer to them” Zayn nodded alone whilst Harry kept him mouth closed and his arms across his chest.   
“Harry your being very quiet? Have I said something wrong” the interviewer seemed to be smirking as she said this; I gripped the sofa anger building up. Who dare she make him feel uncomfortable like that!  
“Ermm no I’m good” Harry replied, his voice seemed to be a bit rough.  
“So harry whilst we are talking a photo appeared on twitter yesterday which showed you locking lips with a certain brunette” It wasn’t a question, Harry just nodded along waiting for her to continue.  
“So the brunette was proven to be Oxford University Student Effy Days, is this true?”   
Harry shifted in his seat whilst lifting his hand to his face before coughing slightly.   
“Y-yeah Effy’s great”   
Liam reached out at this point placing is hand on harry shoulder comforting him.   
“We all think Effy is awesome, harry hasn’t smiled as much as this since we met. Effy brings out the best in him” Zayn answered, breaking through the awkward silence. I smiled; Zayn had always been the one to know what to say in moments like this.   
“Harrys a love sick puppy” Louis added squeezing Harry’s cheek.   
“So you and Effy Days are dating or?” the interview was pushing this, I could tell she needed a solid answer, all the boys turned to Harry. He was going to have an anxiety attack, I had noticed quickly soon after we started dating that harry can freak out easily, Louis can usually calm him down. But I knew this wouldn’t be one of those times because there was nothing he could do. It had to be me; I picked up my phone dialing the number Harry had given me for emergencies.   
“Hello” I recognized Paul’s voice immediately.  
“Hey Paul its Effy, can you hand me over to Harry please?” I begged, I knew Paul wouldn’t be up for simply walking onto the stage and handing the phone to Harry so I had to convince him.  
“Effy you know I can’t do that”  
“Yes you can, call him over or something if you don’t want to go into shot of the camera, but you and I both know that he is having an anxiety attack just look at him, he hasn’t said a word for three minuets now” I was almost yelling down the phone by now, I wish I had gone with him so I could have been there but Harry didn’t think it was a good idea saying that he didn’t want to force me into the public eye to quickly.  
I heard Paul sigh from the other line before I heard Harry’s name being called.   
I turned my attention back to the screen watching as the boys began to nudge him and point over to where I’m guessing Paul was standing of screen, Louis suddenly ran of screen and soon reappeared in the picture with a phone in his hand. He apologised to the interviewer before holding the phone up to Harry’s ear, I’m guessing the interviewer understood what was happening as she waved her hand to signal for them to continue.   
“Harry” I spoke softly, keeping my eyes on the screen I saw Harry’s posture change.   
“Hey Love” his voice sounded so rough.  
“You okay? If you’re not ready to tell everyone then you can just tell them we are close friends. Don’t feel like you have to go through this for me” I tried to keep my voice soft to show him I meant what I was saying.   
“No no its not that, you know I want to” He was looking directly into the camera now “You know I’ve want to scream your name from the roof tops ever since I met you, but I’m just worried about how much your life is going to change” I shook my head at the TV smiling, he always was the one to worry about everyone else never caring about himself.  
“Well don’t worry about that. As long as you’re by my side I can get through anything” I watched as his face brightened and he turned to the interviewer, the phone still securely against his ear.   
“Effy is my girlfriend, I have been in love with her for six months and I honestly cannot see my life without her. She means everything to me” I put my hand over my mouth not believing harry had just said all that on live television. The look on the other boys faces said that they were shocked too, when I had finally got my breath back to a normal speed I decided it was time speak,  
“You’re perfect you know that” I stared at the screen Harrys green eyes staring back at me.   
“I know” he winked pulling his mouth into a cheeky grin before ending the call and smiling at the boys who all seemed to be laughing at harrys new attitude.   
“Well you heard it here first girls, Harry Styles is officially off the market”  
As the interview drew to a close all the boys seemed to be having a lot more fun and Louis even got a few jokes about Liam’s new hairstyle in there, so all in all it was a good interview. After the boys had waved goodbye to the camera, I quickly switched of the television and signed into twitter on my phone.   
My eyes widened at the amount of followers I had gained in just a few minutes.   
My mentions were blowing up with a lot of the same things; everyone seemed to just be overly excited/happy or extremely angry at mine and Harry’s relationship.  
I decided to write out a tweet to everyone,

E @TheOfficialEffyDays  
As you have all probably heard I’m in love with a boy named Harry Styles but to me he is simply Harry, the absolute love of my life. @Harry_Styles //Picture//

It wasn’t long until the replies started pouring in, I took a look at the time and saw that it was just gone half two which meant it would probably be another half hour until harry and the boys got home, so I had time to kill. 

FOLLOWS BACK @1DElsieElsie  
@TheOfficialEffyDays @Harry_Styles OMG YOU TWO ARE SO ADORABLE! ADOPT ME PLEASE!?

E @TheOfficialEffyDays  
@1DElsieElsie @Harry_Styles thank you! Ill speak to Harry about it when he gets home, but i will also have to ask my adopted son @NiallOfficial if he wants a sister  

Niall Horan @NiallOfficial  
@TheOfficialEffyDays @Harry_Styles @1DElsieElsie Im up for an adopted Sister! :D 

Harry Styles @Harry_Styles  
@TheOfficialEffyDays @1DElsieElsie @NiallOfficial Im going to need a bigger car.

FOLLOWS BACK @1DElsieElsie  
@TheOfficialEffyDays @NiallOfficial @Harry_Styles AM I DREAMING! YOU DID NOT ALL JUST REPLY TO ME! JDSJFDH IM SCREAMING NOW! 

@TheOfficialEffyDays retweeted@1DElsieElsie

I heard muffled voices coming from outside the door, placing my phone in my back pocket I walked towards the front door opening it wide and there they stood. My two older brothers, adopted son, Male Best friend and my boyfriend. They were my family now and I couldn’t be happier.

Harry walked forward pulling me into his body and wrapping his arms around my waist, before I could say a word his lips were pressing against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and lightly pulled on his curls. Releasing my lips from his I looked up into those beautiful green eyes. “Honey were home” harry spoke pulling his mouth up into a eye wrinkling grin, I glanced sideways at the four men laying on my floor and sofa, “I can see that” I answered laughing as I looked at them all.  
Never in my life did I believe I could be so lucky to have five amazing boys in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story so far :)  
> You can follow me on Twitter: @Beth_Collins_96  
> and my wattpad address is: http://www.wattpad.com/user/Beth_Collins


	4. Chapter 3 The Girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hope you enjoy my story.  
> if you could give me your feedback that would be awesome as i often get worried that my stories arnt good enough, so feedback would be awesome :)  
> You can follow me on Twitter: @Beth_Collins_96  
> and my wattpad address is: http://www.wattpad.com/user/Beth_Collins  
> ENJOY.

*Effy’s POV*

My vision was fuzzy from only just waking up and my ears were still trying to adjust to the voice on the other end of the line screaming.  
“What do you want Jen? I groaned into the phone rolling over to find Harrys naked body lying next to me. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you and Styles had decided to tell the world about your relationship” she responded, she sounded extremely angry but there was a tone of happiness in their as well.  
“Im sorry it all happened very quickly” i mumbled into the phone, running my hand gently over Harrys many chest tattoos.  
“Everything always happens quickly with you now days” she hissed.  
“I know, hey how about we hang out today, just you and me?”  
“Really?” she responded cheerily.  
“Yes, now get your ass around here for one o’clock okay?” a smile grew on my face hearing the excitement in my best Friend’s voice  
“Eye eye captain!” she almost screamed with excitement.  
“Your Crazy” i laughed down the phone. Harry gave me a confused look; i waved my hand telling him not to worry.  
“And you love it” with that Jenny hung up the phone. I reached over Harry placing my mobile on top of the chest of draws i had beside my bed before laying my head down onto his chest. 

-2’oclock-

“and then i told him that if he really wanted me to go home with him he would have to do a lot more then call me sexy” Jenny had been going on and on about this guy she had slept with for the last hour and she still hadn’t got past them even leaving the club. I nodded my head along trying to keep the look of interest on my face.  
Don’t get me wrong, i love Jenny! We have been best friends since i we were ten, playing Barbie dress up round her house. But she had always been able to talk for Britain, and i don’t think i can ever see that changing.  
I could feel the vibration of my phone going off in my pocket, Jenny must have noticed as she suddenly stopped talking.  
“Do you mind if i see who it is?” i asked wearily, i had told her it would just be us this evening so i didn’t know if phones were acceptable.  
“Go ahead” from the smile on her face i guessed she meant it. I quickly pulled my mobile out of my back pocket and looked at the caller id.  
Perrie Edwards was calling me. (Otherwise known as Zayn Maliks fiancée and little mix singer) Confusion and then excitement went through my mind. Id only really met Perrie once at one of the boys many parties but she seem nice and we hit it off quite well.  
I swiped my thump across the screen answering the call.  
“Hey Perrie, what’s up?” I looked over at Jenny’s face to find a mixture at different emotions, first her face seemed to crunch up in confusing, obviously trying to figure out who i was talking to. Then realisation and then... fan girl moment.  
I rolled my eyes; Jenny had always been a big fan of Little Mix so i should have expected this.  
“Hi Effy, I was just wondering if you wanted to come out shopping with me and the girls later”  
“What time?” the words slipped out of my mouth without even thinking, i knew i couldn’t leave Jenny, but i didn’t want to be stuck in this flat for the whole day.  
“Well we are meeting at the starbucks down Abbey road at three if you want to meet us there?” i could hear the hope in her voice, after we had met for the first time Perrie had apparently been bugging Harry to go public about us, because she wanted to hang out. So Im guessing now that we are public she is hoping ill want to. Which i did obviously.  
“Can i call you back?” i almost whispered, the look on jenny’s face having me worried. She didn’t seem angry; in fact she didn’t seem to have any emotion.  
“Sure thing” and with that i quickly hung up. I pulled my hand up to my face and slightly coughed trying to get the awkward lump in my throat to go away.  
“Perrie invited me to go out shopping with her and some friends” my voice came out slightly croaky, i looked down at my hands fiddling with them. It was quiet for a second before Jenny replied.  
“Its fine” she laughed placing her hand on my shoulder, i looked up at her face with shock. Why wasn’t she angry?  
“I have an exam on Thursday i need to study for anyway” the smile on her face seemed genuine so i finally was able to relax. I nodded my head pulling her into a bone crushing hug.  
“Ill see you Friday?” she asked holding me at arm’s length. I nodded again, the smile on my face growing. I honestly had the greatest best friend in the world.  
“Now before i go we need to get you camera ready” jenny answered excitedly. And that’s when i froze, i hadn’t thought about the paparazzi. What if the follow us around all day? What if a picture emerges of me and people start saying a look horrible? What if harry saw them and thought the same? I couldn’t stop the thoughts in my head they just kept going round and round.  
“Effy stop worrying, you will be fine. You always look lovely” Jenny gripped my shoulder shaking me a bit. I nodded swallowing the newly found lump in my throat.  
“O-okay” i choked out, holding my mobile up i quickly typed in Perries number. I wasn’t going to call her because i was afraid my voice would let my down so instead i typed out a message and hit send. 

To Perrie Edwards.  
Hey it’s Effy, just texting to say i would love to go shopping with you and the girls. Ill meet you at Starbucks at 4 xx 

It was only a couple of seconds before i got a reply; i shakely opened the text message. Still trying to get over my nerves. 

From Perrie Edwards.  
Perfect! I will tell Eleanor and Demi know your coming. They will be thrilled! Xx

Eleanor and Demi. As in Eleanor Calder girlfriend of Louis and Demi Lovato as in... Well Demi Lovato. Oh crud. My nerves have now sky rocketed and Im 100% sure they aren’t going to come down for the rest of the day. 

Jenny and i spent the next half hour making sure i looked presentable. I was now wearing a pair of baggy ripped boyfriend style jeans and a cute little black crop top and scarf. Not something i would usually wear to go to star bucks but Jenny said i wanted to look my best as neither of us knew what was going to happen. My hair, which was up in a tidy bun was now flowing freely down my back. We didn’t have to do much to that as i have always had quite naturally wavy hair. I put on a touch of foundation and some mascara before heading out the door with Jenny in toe. Jenny had wanted me to put more make up on but i refused saying i didn’t want to look like a Barbie doll.  
After going out separate ways at the car park i slowly drove off in the direction of the Starbucks were i was meeting the girls. 

As i pulled up outside the coffee shop i could just make out Perrie and the others gathered round a table out the front of Starbucks, a few girls were standing with them, Im guessing they were fans as they seemed to all be very shocked and excited to have run into Perrie, Demi and Eleanor. My phone vibrated in my pocket so i quickly pulled it out reading the text aloud to myself. 

From Jen Jen  
Call me when you get home. Have fun! : D xxx

I took a deep breath and slowly got out of the car, i knew no one would probably recognise me since the interview only happened yesterday. That wasn’t what had got me so nervous; it was the fact that i was now hanging out with Demi Lovato and Perrie Edwards, to female singers whose music i adored and Eleanor Calder the girlfriend to my new Best friend/brother Louis Tomlinson. Which got me wondering why i had never met her before, Louis had always said she was busy studying for her Uni exams which i of course understood, but it would have been less nerve racking if i could have met her at a party or something like i had Perrie. What if they don’t like me?  
I walked curiously over to the beautiful women, keeping my head down as i walked through all the people on the busy street.  
“EFFY OVER HERE” my head shot up at the recognition of my name being called, to find Perrie now standing up and waving through the crowd of young girls. Everyone’s attention seemed to turn to me as i made my way towards the crowd. A few girls seemed to be shocked and a few had begun whispering to each other. I gulped as i made my way through the crowd, saying excuse me as i past a couple of girls who seemed to be frozen to the spot.  
“Hi” i spoke, trying to make my voice sound confident but instead it came out squeaky. I felt a shiver go down my spine from embarrassment.  
“So this is the mysterious Effy that Harry has been hiding away” Demi spoke winking at me, i knew my face probably looked like a tomato now. Eleanor patted the empty seat next to her, i said thank you quietly as i sat down forcing a smile.  
“Im Eleanor, it’s lovely to finally meet you” She spoke with such elegance that i couldn’t help but smile back at her.  
“Nice to finally meet you too” i answered, my voice coming out more strong now.  
“OMG your Harry Styles’ girlfriend! Your so lucky!” one of the young girls squealed, i looked around the table looking at Demi, Perries and Eleanor’s reactions. They all seemed to be looking very amusingly at the fan. I coughed quietly before answering the girl.  
I nodded slightly, “I am very lucky, but you can call me Effy” i thought that sounded nice and from the look of the girls face she seemed to think so too.  
We stayed there chatting to the fans and talking amongst ourselves for about an hour before Demi decided she wanted to go for a look around a few shops. I of course just went along, simply being happy to be out of the house and i seemed to be getting on with the girls. Soon we were all laughing at something Perrie had said about washing machines being the same as tumble dryers so she couldn’t understand why people had both, Demi corrected her and we laughed about it for the rest of the day. By the end of the day we had all bought a few things, Demi and Perrie beating me and Eleanor by a landslide with the amount they had bought. I decided to not get much and ended up with a couple of tops and a new pair of jeans.  
When Demi commented that it was getting late i took my phone out of my pocket to check the time and saw that it was nearly seven o’clock, i also noticed i had a missed call from Harry and a text message from both Harry and Niall. 

From Harry <3  
Hey love going to Louis after rehearsal today, he said you welcome to join. Call or text me when you get this xx

From Niall  
Ef can you please call Harry he’s getting on my nerves. He won’t stop going on about the fact that you haven’t replied yet, PLEASEEEEEEE IM BEGGING YOU! 

I laughed at the texts looking up to find the other staring at me,  
“Harry and Niall” i answered quickly replying back to their texts.  
“You coming to Louis’s tonight?” Eleanor asked taking a sip of her starbucks and looking at a dress in the store window. “Yeah i guess, harry just invited me”  
“Great!” she jumped lifting her free hand into the air, i laughed at how excited to she seemed to be.  
After saying goodbye to Demi who said she couldn’t come to Louis as she had a meeting with her management early the next morning; me, Perrie and Eleanor headed back to our cars. I said i would give Eleanor a ride to Louis as Perrie had apparently picked her up this morning so she didn’t have a car. And Perrie apparently had to go back to hers quickly and collect a bag of clothes as she was staying at Zayn’s tonight. 

I didn’t see where the flash came from but i heard it, me and Eleanor were standing a few feet away from my car when another one went off. I looked over at her to see if she had noticed to, “Did you hear that?” i whispered.  
“Yeah, just ignore it” she answered before walking around the other side of my car to the passenger side door. When we were in the car Eleanor told me that the flashed were from paparazzi hiding out of sight. I must have looked scared as she leaned over putting her arm on my shoulder.  
“Its nothing to be scared about don’t worry, they aren’t aloud to go near us” she answered matter of factly. I just nodded before putting the keys in the ignition and driving off in the direction of Louis apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story so far :)  
> You can follow me on Twitter: @Beth_Collins_96  
> and my wattpad address is: http://www.wattpad.com/user/Beth_Collins

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story so far :)  
> You can follow me on Twitter: @Beth_Collins_96  
> and my wattpad address is: http://www.wattpad.com/user/Beth_Collins


End file.
